How The Fallen Fell: Megatronus's Untold Story
by 23-punnybee
Summary: "You've probably heard the legend of the Primes, and how Primus created the Thirteen to defeat Unicron, and after casting him out how the infighting began and Solus was murdered by Megatronus. If so, let the legends be legends and facts be facts; for I am about to tell you the true tale of Megatronus. He is not all that you have heard; he is so much more."
1. Prologue: The Bar

_Post Robots in Disguise 2015, unnamed Cybertronian bar;_

 _Swish, swish, swish._

 _Ding-a-ling!_

The bartender glanced up from wiping the counter. Two young, reckless, loud mechs entered, laughing and poking at each other. They were twins, obviously; a rare phenomenon for cybernetic beings. One a shiny red, the other an even shinier yellow.

"Ah, Sides, it's good to have you back!" The yellow one elbowed his brother playfully as they took seats at the bar. "How could you stand being on that backwater planet for so long? Your paint's looking a bit scratched," he teased.

"Sunny, you know it doesn't matter to me," Sideswipe chuckled.

Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge. "Really? I hear femmes like a mech who will keep his appearance appealing," he smirked, tilting his helm to bring light to a group of young femmes, chatting away at a nearby table.

Sideswipe's optics widened as a devious smile spread across his faceplate. Without warning he whistled a catcall, wiggling his optic ridge at them once he'd caught their attention.

One of the femmes laughed and shook her helm, returning to the conversation. Her companions seemed unamused, however, and paid him no mind.

"C'mon, Sides, don't be such a Megatronus about it," Sunstreaker encouraged as his brother fell into a pouting state. "We wouldn't want a murder here, now."

A loud crash came from behind the counter and the two turned to the humble bartender, who had dropped an empty cube. "Pardon me," he excused, hurrying to the back to clean it up.

The twins glanced at each other in confusion. What was that about?

The tender returned, cleaned up the mess and gave attention to the customers.

After ordering, Sideswipe ventured "Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"I was not trying to listen, if that is what you're asking," the tender told truthfully, busying himself by making their drinks. "But one can hardly be blamed, considering the volume coming out of your voice boxes."

"You can't blame us for that!" Sideswipe defended.

"You're right, it's just you to blame," Sunstreaker snickered.

Ignoring his brother, the red mech continued "Besides, there's a lot worse we could be than loud."

"You are speaking of being like Megatronus, now?" The old bartender challenged, raising an optic ridge skeptically. "As if you would know what he was like; you are barely past youngling age."

"Pfft, just because you're older doesn't mean you're better than us." The red mech crossed his arms.

"I did not say anything of the sort."

"Yeah, you did!"

"Calm down, Sides, it's just an old mech trying to get up your tailpipe," Sunstreaker tried, gesturing for the door. "Besides, the Age of Primes was too long ago for even he to have existed."

"Is that what you think?" The bartender smiled a bit. "I am flattered you believe me to be so young."

The two turned back to the old mech, optics narrowing suspiciously.

"You will not believe a witness of the events you speak of, but will take myth and lore as fact?" The tender shook his helm. "That is not a wise way to treat your lifecycle."

Leaning forward threateningly, Sideswipe shot the old bot an unconvinced glare. "And why should we believe you?"

"I cannot give you an answer...," the tender sighed, continuing to clean.

Sunstreaker grabbed his drink and motioned for the door. "We're done here."

Sideswipe followed, helm held high as though he were walking away the triumphant one.

"But I can offer you some perspective."

The two turned back, curious but doubtful and unwilling to let themselves come across as curious.

"Swallow your pride and learn something today," the old bartender challenged without looking up from his work. He heard the thud of them retaking their seats and smiled.

"You know him as the first Decepticon, the Fallen, the ultimate evil, a foul being bent on the destruction of both Primus - our planet, and Unicron - the world known as Earth.

"You've probably heard the legend of the Primes, and how Primus created the Thirteen to defeat Unicron, and after casting him out how the infighting began and Solus was murdered by Megatronus.

"If so, let the legends be legends and facts be facts; for I am about to tell you the true tale of Megatronus."

 **A/N: Some speculation for what Megatronus Prime was really like. It's called a fan fiction for a reason - I don't own any characters, just the plot.**  
 **Challenge: can you guess who the bartender is?**


	2. Ch 1: New Sights

Darkness. Darkness everywhere. That was all he could recall. Until a small light gleamed faintly from a great distance, it seemed. Growing brighter, coming closer, both; he couldn't tell, until a thrilling sensation came over himself, thrilling and painful, as he felt himself materializing. How could he understand such a concept, though? It was truly a mystery.

All was dark once more. The darkness was comforting; after all, it was all he had ever known.

What's this? He could move some sort of limb, with smaller limbs on it. Digits, fingers; they twitched a bit as the feeling came to them. And more limbs, for walking; they moved too.

Where was his sight? He opened his optics, flinching a bit as the light streamed through, catching him by surprise. He blinked a few more times to focus and found himself staring into someone's faceplate.

Optics bright and curious, a slight grin on his faceplate, the bot staring into our hero's faceplate grinned all the more as his new companion awoke. "Hey, welcome to the land of the living!"

Our bot raised an optic ridge in confusion. "Was I offline?"

"Nah, Primus just brought you to life! Not that you had one before," the other bot stated cheerfully. He was of medium height and build, his gears constantly shifting ever so slightly, making it difficult to focus. It was hard to tell what color; indeed, once one thought they recognized a color, it bled into another.

"Primus?" He shook his helm, trying to make sense of it all. Who was this, and who was Primus?

"Don't mind him, Amalgamous is just messing with you," a softer voice came from behind. "He does that quite a bit, for coming online only a cycle ago."

"It's been more than a cycle, y'know! At least a mega-cycle by now!" Amalgamous defended, crossing his arms and sticking out his lip in a pout.

The other speaker, a small bot with a decent build - though one could hardly be intimidated due to his size, rolled his optics and gave an exasperated sigh.

The new bot tilted his helm and looked over the smaller one. "And you are...?"

"Primus has titled me Micronus," the small bot answered, giving him a soft smile. "I was the first one here, besides the Master, of course."

"Keep telling yourself that, little buddy," Amalgamous smirked, patting Micronus's helm cockily.

The smile died on the mini bot's faceplate, turning into a frown. "Have I not already stated I care not for that title?"

"Oh, you have," Amal grinned, "I just decided I want to call you it anyway."

"Ignore him, brother," a deep, calming voice sounded. "He knows not when to cease."

Gaze shifting until finding the owner, our bot's optics widened at the sight of a very tall, very powerful appearing shiny black bot; with majestic wings protruding from his back and long, sharp spikes decorating his body. One could tell he was not like the others; something special was with this great bot.

He stopped and looked down at the new one, who was staring in awe. "You are inspired by my appearance?" he questioned kindly.

"Er, yes," he managed, truthfully intimidated. However, most of the intimidation faded when the beast-like bot gave him a warm smile.

"It has happened previously, fear not for yourself."

"You can't blame him, really. You're quite intimidating at first," a sly, smooth, cunning voice eased into the conversation.

Something about it was compelling, and yet the air about it made our bot's circuits lock up. He turned to find a greenish hued bot, with long curved horns sticking out of his helm as he gave a sly smirk to the newcomer. "A pleasure to meet a fellow horned one," he purred, approaching with slight menace. "Has Primus given you a title yet?"

"No," the new one answered plainly, not at all feeling comfortable with this bot's presence.

"Well, he'll give one to you soon," the devious bot soothed.

"Have you received a title?"

"Me? Of course I have," the greenish one chuckled. "I simply don't want you to feel left out for not having one yet."

"It is of not consolation, I wish to address you properly."

"Very well. I am the Liege Maximo," he smirked.

"Ay, we all know that ain't your real name!" Amalgamous cut in, crossing his arms.

"It is what I have given myself," Liege huffed, glaring at the annoying bot.

Amal returned the glare by sticking out his tasting receiver and crossing his optics. He changed to look like Liege Maximo, turning around and wiggling his aft in a disrespectful manner. The trickster changed back before Liege noticed, whistling as he held his servos behind his back.

"Ugh." Liege rolled his optics, groaning.

Fortunately for him, the shifting one slung his arm 'round the newcomer. "So, I'm guessing you haven't seen our new home yet, since you literally just arrived," he smiled, having to keep on tiptoes to teach up to the dark bot. "I'll give ya a tour!"

"Tour?" Onyx and Micronus chorused questioningly.

"Yeah, it's what I call when you lead someone around and show them the sights," Amalgamous grinned, leading the way away from the group.

"This cannot end pleasantly," Onyx sighed, hurrying after them and followed by his minuscule companion.

"So, that's where the big P usually hangs," Amal explained, pointing behind himself where they had been previously. "And that way is wasteland, wasteland, yet to be created, wasteland, wasteland, etcetera."

"Etcetera?" The new one tilted his helm questioningly.

"Yeah, you know, you get the picture of what the rest of the list looks like," Amal smiled.

"You cannot expect us to understand your uninformed terms," Onyx interrupted, catching up easily with his long strides. Micronus, however, was having a bit of trouble catching the others, so Onyx slowed the pace.

"See, Onyx? You have no imagination." Amalgamous shook his helm, clucking disdainfully.

"Why do you click your tasting circuits so?" The beast-like raised an optic ridge.

"Eh, it's fun." He shrugged, then his optics brightened as he turned to the newcomer. "Hey, you haven't met the others, we should introduce you to 'em!"

"Others?"

"Yeah, Nexus and Quintus and Vector and Solimus and Alchemist... and I guess Infinitus too," Amal listed, his faceplate scrunching as he mentioned the last one.

"Amalgamous, you know he would rather be addressed as Sentinel," Micronus piped up out of nowhere, finally having caught up.

"Meh bleh, I'ma call 'em by their read names. I don't see why Liege Maximo and Sentinel Prime insist on naming themselves!"

"It would be wise to respect their decisions," Onyx warned, his optics narrowing at the ever-changing bot.

"Well, I think it's selfish," Amal complained, crossing his arms. "I mean, we all got our names from Master P, and they think they're better than us and deserve special names?" He stuck his lip out in a pout.

"You forget that one of us does not yet have a title."

Amalgamous turned to the one who spoke, smacking his forehelm with his palm. "Whoopsie daisies! Sorry, I forgot." He tilted his helm and looked the newcomer over. "Let's give ya a temporary name for now so we know what to call you. Hmm..." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "How about Horns? You've got those in spades!"

At this point the three didn't bother to ask what 'spades' referred to.

He gave a shrug.

"Sweet! Now that we know what to call you, what's next on the to do list?"

As if to answer, a ginormous beam of light shot up into the sky from where Horns had been first created.  
"Sounds like we got a new sibling," Amal chimed, taking off in the direction as the other three shot each other worried glances.

Who could this be?

They followed, arriving on the scene as the light was beginning to fade.

The Spark of the Creator, Primus, the First, hovered lightly as beams which resembled arms and servos traced over the new body; the slightest of his touch causing small things to materialize on the newest bot.

But something was different about this new one. The build was more delicate, a pleasant sensation to look upon, bizarrely Horns could not take his optics off the wonder. And as Primus moved on to the faceplate, a strange churning in his engine began. What was this feeling?

After the god-being was finished, he dimmed down until you could not tell he had been there to let his creations meet each other.  
Speaking of creations, the newest one's optics fluttered open as the bots standing around gawked. This one certainly was different from the rest, and they wondered why. What had Primus created?

Such a delicate bot, with armor a shining yellow. Not nearly as built as the others, and they were small by height as well, though still taller than Micronus.

They sat up, rubbing their helm and taking in the world for the first time before speaking.

 **A/N: Can you guess who this new bot is?**  
 **Alright, the plan of action: I will post chapters as** **soon as I am nearly done withe the next one. They should be no less than 1 000 words apiece and no more than 2k. I have everything planned out and will hopefully finish this before the new year starts (I am such a bad judge at lengths, so I'm not even gonna try to calculate how long tis will be in total).**  
 **So now that you have met some of the Primes, do you have a favorite?**


End file.
